<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad at feelings by SourCandy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637325">Bad at feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1'>SourCandy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro - Freeform, F/M, Funny Love, Romantic Comedy, Shin - Freeform, Shin is Bad at Feelings, Strange Love, The brutes also love, noi - Freeform, shinnoi, shinoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin wanted to praise Noi more often, as it made her smile and made him happy, but whenever he tries to express himself, he gets nervous. How hard it was for him to be bad at feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noi &amp; Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad at feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715448">Ruim com sentimentos</a> by _La_Fleur.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every night, Shin and Noi roamed the alleys of the city. Fortunately, En hadn't assigned them to any particular task, which left them free to do as they pleased. Clearly, the choice couldn't be different: they both went to eat at the usual restaurant. While driving on the way to the place, Shin glanced at Noi's face. She was distracted while admiring the landscape from the street. With those lights illuminating her face, the blonde couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Noi was a complex mixture: beautiful and delicate features, in a strong and muscular body. She had a rare beauty.</p>
<p>Noi came out of her distraction and noticed he was watching her. She smiled and turned her face towards him.</p>
<p>"Senpai, is there a problem?" She asked, with her usual excited look.</p>
<p>"No-no! Why?"</p>
<p>"You were looking at me with such a penetrating way..."</p>
<p>"Uh? It must be just your impression..."</p>
<p>"Um ... I don't think it's just an impression. I already noticed that you watch me a lot, Senpai ..." she said.</p>
<p>Shin's ears and face went red.</p>
<p>"What idea is that ?! Why do you think I… keep looking at you?"</p>
<p>"Because I already realized that. It's as if you wanted to tell me something important, but never had the courage to say ..."</p>
<p>"You are wrong! I have nothing to say..."</p>
<p>Shin blushed even more and Noi stared at him.</p>
<p>"Senpai ..." she grabbed his arm and pinned him between her big breasts. "Do you think I'm sexy?"</p>
<p>Sweat started running down the Shin's forehead. He looked at her and his eyes traveled all her curves. He wanted to tell her how sexy she was, however, the words didn't come out.</p>
<p>"It's just… Noi…"</p>
<p>"What is it, Senpai ?!"</p>
<p>The sorcerer began to breathe deeply and to take courage.</p>
<p><em>"Come on! It's not that hard! It's Noi! Tell her that you think she's beautiful!" </em> he was motivating himself mentally.</p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p>"What, Senpai ?!"  Her eyes started to shine, which made Shin even more nervous.</p>
<p>"I… I think you're so…"</p>
<p>"What? What?" she brought her face closer and closer.</p>
<p>"So…" he squirmed so that the word came out, while his chest seemed to explode. He closed his eye and was about to scream when something fell on the car's window and scared him. "Shit!"</p>
<p>Noi was in shock. Shin's eyes widened and he was desperate.</p>
<p>"Wait! It wasn't that! This is the shit thing!" he pointed to the glass, but Noi was too sad to hear.</p>
<p>"Okay, Senpai ... I understand ..." she said, disappointed.</p>
<p>"No, Noi! Wait!"</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll fix the glass ..." she got out of the car, removed the body from above, tossed it to the side, and used her magic to restore the glass. She returned to the car and an awkward silence formed between them.</p>
<p>"Noi..."</p>
<p>"Senpai, can we go home?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I prefer to do something at home."</p>
<p>"OK..."</p>
<p>Shin felt a tightening in his chest. For her to refuse food, he had made a big mistake. The blonde felt guilty and had no choice.</p>
<p><em>" What do I do now?!" </em> he thought.</p>
<p>They reached En's mansion and went straight to their rooms. Shin took a cold bath and laid down on the bed. He rolled over countless times until he sat down at once. He had hurt Noi with his words and had to solve the problem. And if he didn't know what to say, he would do what he understood best: he would act.</p>
<p>He put on a T-shirt, shorts, put on his slippers, grabbed two huge bottles of white wine, and went to Noi's door. Even though he was afraid and nervous, he knocked a few times.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>"It's me, Noi ..." She opened the door and faced him. </p>
<p>"Did something happen?"</p>
<p>Shin looked at her with a reddened face, as she wore only a short babydoll and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Do you want to drink? I brought two bottles of your favorite wine!" He gave a discreet smile.</p>
<p>"Ah! Senpai, you nailed it! This is my favorite of all!" She smiled, excited. " Let's drink it!"</p>
<p>He went in and looked at the apartment, all organized. His attention went to one of the walls, which had numerous pictures of them.</p>
<p>"Do you still keep all this?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Sure! These are my best memories!" she pointed out.</p>
<p>"Noi ..." he felt more guilty since she always treated him with great consideration. "These are my best memories too!"</p>
<p>She stared at him and smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to know, Senpai! Ah! I made pasta! It will be perfect to accompany your wine."</p>
<p>"I think I'll accept it," he said.</p>
<p>Noi served Shin and they sat by the window. Since the blonde was focused on apologizing and needed a dose of courage, he started drinking faster than he should have.</p>
<p>"I need to build up courage! If I don't redeem myself for what I said, she will be furious with me!" - he thought.</p>
<p>"Senpai, is everything okay? I never saw you drinking like that ..." she commented.</p>
<p>"Yes. It's okay ... he pointed out.</p>
<p>" I didn't even ask, but why are we drinking? Are we celebrating something?"</p>
<p>"Well ... I thought I should please you a little, since I caused you some embarrassment ... I didn't want to say that you were a ... shit ... In fact, I meant that you are very nice ..." she interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Ah! Relax, senpai! It was not a big deal!"</p>
<p>"Hey, Noi, let me finish! I..."</p>
<p>"However, you should drink more slowly! Do you remember what happens when you drink a lot?"</p>
<p>"Relax! I know how to drink ..." he grunted.</p>
<p>"And what did you want to say to me?"</p>
<p>"N-nothing! Never mind..." he said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Noi chatted about a wonderful dress she wanted to buy, while Shin was already feeling the effects of alcohol. The vision was a little blurred, his body lighter and he would giggle while he heard her speak. At one point, he fixed his gaze toward the platinum. He ran his hands through his hair and sudden courage arose in his chest. It was time to redeem himself with his company. He just didn't measure the compliments he would say to her.</p>
<p>"Hot and spicy! Oh, yeah!"</p>
<p>"Ah! Did you like the food?"</p>
<p>"So much! Too much hot!"</p>
<p>"Hahaha. I'm glad you liked it so much, Senpai!"</p>
<p>"Hot as fuck!" He stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Noi was confused but only accepted the compliments.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Senpai. It's a family recipe! I never imagined that you loved pasta so much!"</p>
<p>"I want to eat a lot!"</p>
<p>"Do you want more?" she said.</p>
<p>"I want it now!" he said.</p>
<p>"It's ok! I'll get it for you!" Said Noi, who got up and headed for the kitchen. However, Shin grabbed her by the fist and pushed her against the wall. "Sen-senpai?"</p>
<p>"The only thing I want to eat is you, Noi." He said, tore off his glasses and tossed them aside.</p>
<p>"Sen-senpai ?!" Noi was scared.</p>
<p>"You are so damn hot, Noi!" he screamed.</p>
<p>"Do you ... think I'm hot, Senpai?" She asked nervously.</p>
<p>"The hottest of them all!" He approached his body with hers, pinning her against the wall, and whispered in her ear. "I want to eat you, Noi! In every corner of this apartment!"</p>
<p>The woman widened her eyes in surprise and soon she felt Shin's hand grab her hair and their lips came together in a sensual kiss. Even though she was confused, Noi decided to just get carried away by the moment. She hugged the blonde and pressed him against her body. They remained for a while with their lips together in wet contact, while their hands slid over the skins exposed by the garments they wore.</p>
<p>"Sen-Senpai! I'm going to die without air like that!" Whispered Noi.</p>
<p>"I'll kill you of pleasure!"</p>
<p>Shin took Noi in his lap and would throw her on her back on the bed, but they fell to the floor, which took a cry from the platinum-haired girl.</p>
<p>"Tonight, we will have a lot of fu..."</p>
<p>"Fu...?"</p>
<p>Noi was anxious about what the blonde would say, but the effect of alcohol made Shin's world spin and he can only whisper one last thing before he loses consciousness.</p>
<p>"Fuck..."</p>
<p>"Really?!" Noi opened her eyes, a little incredulous. However, she felt Shin's heavy body fall over hers. "Senpai?!"</p>
<p>Shin was asleep. She giggled, mocking the situation, and laid him down beside her.</p>
<p>As soon as Shin woke up the next day, he found Noi lying next to him, which made him sit up quickly. He would soon discover that he had a terrible headache.</p>
<p>"Shit…" he put his hand up to his head.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, senpai?" Shouted Noi.</p>
<p>"Stop! It looks like they broke my head in half ..." he whispered and put his hands up to his head.</p>
<p>"Senpai ... Is it true what you said yesterday?"</p>
<p>Shin froze at that moment. He had no idea what he had done under the influence of alcohol. Noi came over and looked at him more closely.</p>
<p>"Did I… say something?"</p>
<p>"Yes ... You said that ... you think I'm hot ..." she told him.</p>
<p>Shin's face and ears reddened and he covered his face with his hands. He expected to have the courage to praise her, but he had revealed more than expected.</p>
<p>"Did I say that?!" He asked, feeling ashamed takeover. "Sorry, Noi... Maybe I crossed the line ..."</p>
<p>"Ah! Okay, Senpai! In fact, I wanted to know just one thing…" she said.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>Noi pushed him, making him lie on his back on the bed, and sat on his lap.</p>
<p>"Is the bed a good place for you to start eating me?" Said Noi, who smirked.</p>
<p>"E-eating?!" Shin's face became even more flushed.</p>
<p>Beautiful words weren't necessary for them to resolve that issue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>